Whispers in Memories
by NerdBirdWonder
Summary: Jack had given his power to Pitch in order to save Babytooth, but instead of getting back his memories through the bottle, he has to earn them from a young boy named Jamie and his little sister and make them believe again. As a series of events begin to unfold, can he manage to bring happiness and hope back into the kids and stop Pitch? AU. Angst. Family Bonding.
1. Chapter 1

**Whispers in Memories**

**CONTAINS SPOILERS.**

**By: **NerdBirdWonder

**Timeframe: **After Pitch snaps Jack's staff in half.

**Genre: **Angst, a lot of angst, comedy, family a huge AU because I thought the movie didn't give me enough answers for Jack's relation with why The Man on the Moon chose him as a Guardian, let alone spirit.

**Characters:** Jack Frost, Babytooth, Tooth, North, Bunnymund, Pitch, Man on the Moon, and Sandy.

**Chapter 1**

_Why me?_

Jack asked himself that question silently, cold wind rushing around him as he fell. Pitch's- No, the Bogeyman's yellow eyes staring down at him and his dark chuckles were sending chills down his spine. It wasn't even a real laugh, Jack had realized, just the sound of amusement echoing in his ears. A noise that was made for those who heard it would recognize as fear.

He had done what the mad man had wanted. He gave up his staff, his power; so that he could save Babytooth (and possibly whatever dignity he had left as a Spirit). And it was stupid for Jack to have trusted Pitch in letting Babytooth go. He should of seen it coming. Because Jack knew right from the beginning that all Pitch wanted was nothing but power and people to fear him, and he's finally got that.

It was sad, now that Jack thought about it, because he and Pitch were more alike that he realized. They were both alone, both unseen by the world. . . And in all honesty, Jack was just as bad as Pitch and the very thought _terrified_ him.

_Why did you choose me?_

He stared at the moon, hoping for an answer. For anything, _anyone_. But in the back of his mind, he knew no one was going to come. Because who would come for him? Surely not the Big Four. He had let them down in their most desperate time of need and all for what? So he could get his memories of who he was back? Yeah, right. Like that mattered anymore.

Jack Frost had made a conclusion: he was dying. When Pitch had snapped his staff in half, he felt himself disconnect from his powers and his life draining from him. It was the only thing connecting him to what he was doing from the day he had got it. From the day he realized he was something. A legend.

Everything seemed to be slowing down because his thoughts were reflecting on whatever memories that he had left, to savor the few seconds he had left to live. In all honesty, none of it was really precious to him. Sure, maybe meeting the Big Four for the first time was, but that was all in the past now. And they didn't trust him now. Not now, and probably will never.

_Please tell me._

He pleaded silently to the Man on the Moon before closing his eyes. Jack thought for a moment. I'm scared, he finally admitted in defeat. He had always been scared. Of his responsibilities, of them, of himself, and now of Pitch. All his life, he had wanted to belong, wanted to be noticed by the kids, like North, Tooth, Bunnymund, and Sandy had been. And quiet recently, he had come to a cruel realization that that was never going to happen because, according to North, he doesn't know what his center was and now he never will.

_Jack!_

Jack's brilliant blue eyes snapped open, finding himself in a dark place. Someone was screaming.

_Jack!_

He flinched at the mental yell. It repeated itself, almost as if it were calling to him. But who was it? It wasn't a voice he recognized. It was getting quieter as he fell. The feeling felt somewhat familiar to him, in an odd way; that he falling into an abyss.

Time seemed to have slowed because he was sure that he has been falling for awhile now.

Then he realized something, it was him that was screaming, or was it his mind playing tricks on him? He tried to shake of whatever strange state that he had locked himself in, to come back to reality, to grab whatever help he could lay his mind on but he continued to fall. He was dying, decided, coming into that conclusion.

He could hear his screaming grow louder, and he could feel the cold air swirling around him as it tore at his blue hoodie and brown pants, and time seemed to have sped up. And for the first time, Jack felt an foreign sensation surround him. His throat felt raspy, and coldness pinched at his skin as if it were going to kill him, and his eyes burned. He was _freezing._

_I failed, didn't I?_ he thought as he fell. He didn't know what exactly he had failed at because he didn't know _why_ he had gotten his powers in the first place. He wasn't like North, or the Easter Bunny, or any of them. He didn't want the responsibility of being a Guardian because all he wanted to do was have fun. Maybe that's why he failed? He breathed in, feeling the icy wind pin at his throat, the wind freezing his sensitive skin like a million needles.

_You never even told me what I was supposed to do with my powers. I'm nothing like the Big Four, why did you choose me?_

Part of him wondered if he was supposed to take on responsibilities, and be like the others. But that wasn't like him. He was a loner, a solo spirit, to cause mischief.

. . . And maybe be noticed, but that wasn't the point.

_I'm going to die anyway, can you at least tell me why you chose me?_

Something in him felt strange, he couldn't tell what exactly, though. Like, he was cut off from everything.

He felt the moon shine on him and time seemed to have finally caught up because Jack felt himself plummet into the ground in pain. He winced, trying to get back to his feet but everything stung in cold. _Ow. . ._ He sat up, shaking his head. _What was that?_ he asked, looking up to see the moon. For a moment, he thought that he was going to get what he wanted, but this was the Man on the Moon, after all. He never gave a straight forward answer.

Jack brought his knees closer to his chest, hugging them to keep warm. Then he realized something: he really is completely alone.

He heard something fall next to him and saw his broken staff and looked up. Pitch sneered down at him with his yellow eyes and smirked in amusement. "Goodbye, Jack. You should have taken my offer." he said, clasping his hands behind his back and turned to leave, disappearing into the snow storm.

Jack looked down, frowning and then looked at his staff. His cold hands reached for it but he retrieved it shortly and looked away. He didn't even deserve to see it, or to even touch it in the matter. He had almost given it to enemy, after all. A small chirping noise made his brilliant blue eyes snap open and widen, looking down to see the small fairy lying on the ground.

"Babytooth!" he whispered, crawling to her. He carefully scooped her up in his cold hands and gently stroked her. She was still warm. He sighed in relief and leaned back against the ice wall. "Babytooth, are you alright?" he whispered, hoping the little fairy would respond to her.

The baby tooth fairy shook her head and fluttered her wings for a second only to look up at the boy. It chirped quietly, trembling.

"Yeah, me too." Jack muttered, cuffing his hands together around the fairy to keep it warm. "Are you okay? Not hurt?"

Babytooth shook her head and curled up against his hands, closing her eyes.

_Thank God,_ Jack thought. "I'm so sorry, " he whispered, bringing his legs close to his chest again. "This is all my fault . . . I probably deserve all of this. . ." he said, looking down and feeling hot tears streak down his face. He closed his eyes and shut them, finding himself sobbing quietly. He was alone and he was going to die alone.

_Jack!_

Whoever was calling him was certainly persistent.

Let it take him; let it take his pain. Please let it erase whatever memories he had left so he could at least die in peace and forget why he's failed as a legend, so he could leave the children to the Big Four and finally rest. Part of him felt he should care, but honestly, why should he even bother? They never noticed him, and even if they did it was because they feared him. They feared the cold. He had fallen into his own fear. He had failed. He was nothing; he could do nothing. He couldn't change anything.

He could hear something- someone calling him, trying to pull him out to whatever dark state he was in. Was it chirping? Oh, it was probably Babytooth, he realized. He held her close to his chest The least he could do was to keep her warm until helped arrived.

_Just tell me why and I'll never bother you again, I promise. _

He closed his eyes and felt the cold wind roar in his ears and he felt himself succumb into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Other's Note: **I'm soooo sorry for the late update, finals from school are finally finished and I spent my free time writing and working on portfolios. ;_; BUT HERE IT IS, another chapter. It's a bit short, but bare with me, I have a lot of twists in mind for Jack and the Guardians as well as Jaimie. And longer chapters, I swear! I'm trying to reach at least 70k words on this novella. Gah. Stupid word counts.

**Chapter 2**

"You didn't have to be so harsh. . ." Tooth said quietly to no one in particular, but the comment was obviously directed at her current party. She had her hands together and close to her chest, looking down at the grass. She didn't expect Jack to act like that, she _knows_ Jack wouldn't act like that without a reason. The way his brilliant blue eyes stared at her was like looking at a lost child. The way he stammered at them and how he tried to explain what had happened but never got a chance. . . Bunnymund and North were just being too rational.

"So harsh? You're jokin', right?" Bunnymund stomped his huge feet to the ground, almost getting into Tooth's face. "He sold us out!" he yelled angrily, his arms gesturing at the broken Easter eggs that were scattered around The Burrow. "We should have never trusted him in the first place! Easter's _gone_ because of him!" The term 'mad' was an understatement for the Easter Bunny at the current moment. No, he was _enraged._ And he had a pretty good reason, because of Jack, Easter was ruined. The day where people celebrated a new life and beginnings was just. . . gone.

Tooth looked down and her wings slowed down from fluttering, eventually finding herself landing swiftly on the grass. She looked away from the Guardian and Bunnymund felt a pang of guilt. He noticed the look his friend was giving and his ears immediately drooped down, "S-Sorry, Toothiana, I didn't mean. . ." he trailed off, irritated but more annoyed by the fact that he couldn't find a reason for his outburst.

Tooth sighed quietly, she looked back and smiled slightly, looking back at him and placed her small hand on his soft, furry shoulders. "It's okay, I know how you feel," she said quietly, "But it'll be okay, won't it?" she asked.

"We can't give up."

Both Tooth and Bunnymund paused and looked towards the sound of the thick Russian accent. North sighed heavily and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "We just can't. We have to protect them." he said, "It's our job." They couldn't give up now, they couldn't afford it. They came this close to restoring the children's hopes and dreams. "We'll just have to do it without him."

Tooth frowned slightly at that statement, "Without Jack?" she asked, feeling something funny rise up in her, "But, he started this with us, he should help us end it. . . end this." she said quietly. "Jack's our friend."

At that, Bunnymund stared at her, "Your friend, maybe." he said bitterly. "Why should we go trust him again? He was being completely selfish. I say we just leave him on his own." he growled.

Tooth frowned. Yes, Bunny was letting his anger get to the better of him. That funny feeling inside her grew stronger and she huffed. North watched the two as he sat on one of the stone eggs and tried to think of the solution. "How could you say that?" Tooth asked, her voice slightly raised. "You honestly don't think he meant for any of this to happen, do you?"

"Well, what d'ya suppose went down, then?" Bunny asked, irritated at how Tooth was so defensive against the kid.

"Jack isn't that kind of guy! I mean, yeah, he is a bit mischievous and all he ever wanted was to have fun, but he'd never-" she was cut off when North had interrupted their banter.

"Quiet, you two!" North hissed, getting to his feet. His usually wide and bright blue eyes were narrowed, and starring at the sky as if he were looking for something. Both Bunnymund and Toothiana caught what North was getting at and Bunny's green eyes narrowed as well.

Something was wrong. Something was _very_ wrong. He wasn't sure what it was but something wasn't right. It wasn't even his animal sense that had caught his attention on the sudden change of atmosphere because the other two before him were reacting to the unsettling feeling as well. He went on his large hind legs and his ears were twitching haphazardly.

The Tooth Fairy's violet eyes stared at what was once a bright sky and looked at Bunny then at North. She bit the bottom of her lip and sunk at the feeling. "Was it just me or did the sky darken a little just now. . .?" The Toothfairy asked, flying upwards as her bright purple eyes looked at the sky.

North took a step forward, eyeing the sky as if he were searching for something. "This is bad. . ." he said quietly, turning back to look at the other two. "Yeh two feel that?" he asked, grabbing on the hilts of his twin scimitars. It wasn't just his belly telling him something was wrong, but he could just _feel_ it. They all did. And what was it? They did not know.

"Yeah, I felt it awright," Bunny growled, his green eyes still scanning the area. "It ain't Pitch, I can tell ya that much."

North's frown deepened and looked up at where the Man on the Moon would have been. The skies seemed to have darkened as well, and that wasn't a good sign. Not at all, especially in Spring. The only time that has ever happened is a Guardian had fallen or perhaps even worse, and what was worse than the lost of hope from the children? "What is it that you're tryin' to tell us?" he asked the Man on the Moon aloud, hoping for an answer, or perhaps a sign. But nothing came.

As if on cue, Tooth cringed inwardly and stumbled back, holding her head in pain from the sudden nausea she had gotten. Bunny, immediately forgetting his feelings towards Tooth, quickly ran to her side, "Tooth? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Tooth whimpered, shaking her head slightly and opened her eyes.

North frowned and noticed something different in the Guardian. He walked to the fairy and crouched down, placing his large hands gently on her, "Tooth?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Tooth bit the bottom of her lip, her eyes vacant from all expression for a few seconds before she gasped, "It's- It's one of my baby fairies," she said, looking at the two with wide and worried eyes. "She's in trouble." she whispered, her hands rubbing against each other nervously, as if they were cold. "She's- She's up in the Arctic."

Bunny's frown deepened and rose a brow, "In the Arctic? What would she be doing there?" Both North and Bunnymund knew Tooth had a special connection with her fairies, they all did with their helpers, actually. It's how they got their job done so quickly.

Tooth shook her head, "Pitch. But . . . But he's gone for some reason," she paused for a moment, "She's safe, though. But she's trapped up in the Arctic in between two caverns." she said frighteningly.

"Then we must go and retrieve her!" North said, buckling his swords to his belt. "I do not want any more of us to get hurt."

"But what if it's a trap, mate?" Bunny suggested in a tense tone, "What if it's part of Pitch's plan ta use Baby Tooth 'n lure us in?"

It was North's turn to frown and he turned to face the two, unimpressed at Bunny's reaction to a child in need, "What would yeh do if it were one of yer hatchlings? Or even Sophie?"

_That_ had gotten to Bunny and the claws on his feet dug into the ground. For some odd reason, Bunny felt a wave of anger hit him like a ton of bricks. Pitch had the guts to use children against them, what a coward. His face scrunched up slightly and he tapped the ground twice, harder than usual. "I'll meet ya up there." he said, ignoring what the others might say. But before he could jump down into the hole, large hands grabbed him by the shoulders and hoisted him back.

"Oh, no yeh don't, " North said, "We are takin' the sleigh. Much faster." he said, taking his hand and placing his two fingers in his mouth, whistling loudly to signal his reindeer to come.

Bunny cringed at the high pitched sound and frowned, "Listen, mate, I can give ya more ground cover if I use my tunnels. You might miss her if you use the sleigh."

North snorted and crossed his arms, "Yeah? And what if Pitch goes to get yeh too?"

Bunny just laughed, "Then he'll have to get to these first, " he said, showing his enchanted boomerangs, " 'Sides, I can change the path of my tunnels whenever and wherever I can. So he won't be able ta get me let alone touch me." he said. His lips quirking up into what could be a smug grin. "And they're faster."

"_Radi boga,_ so stubborn, " North muttered to himself, rolling his eyes and Tooth almost smiled, "But take this, " North pulled out a snow globe from his pocket, inside was a scale and moving replica of Santoff Clausen; The North Pole. North handed the small globe to the Pooka who looked at it with curiosity then at North, "Just in case, yeh?" he said, watching as the reindeer settled its way next to the three.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes and placed the sphere in his pouch, "Yeah, yeah. Now come on, we don' have much time." he said, jumping into his tunnel as it closed. North quickly got onto his sleigh, followed by Tooth and he took the control of his reindeer.

Tooth took in a shaky breath, sitting herself in a tight position, "I wonder why Pitch didn't take Baby Tooth. . ." she wondered aloud, worried for her child.

North tugged at the ropes that were mounted on his reindeer and they were steadying to move at a faster pace, "Like Bunny said, it's most likely a trap, " Tooth didn't say anything and looked down, "But don't forget, every child's life is precious. We must protect them. " he said, reminding her.

That statement alone had brought back confidence in Tooth and she nodded, her brows furrowed and her concerned face turned into determination, "Let's go save her." she said, "And then I'm gonna kick Pitch's butt."

The reindeer trampled the ground with its hooves before neighing loudly, North tugged at the ropes harder and whipped at them before they had finally ascended off the ground. Within minutes, The Warren was completely empty. Within minutes, they had completely forgotten about Jack.

**Other's note: **_Radi Boga_ means 'For God's sakes' in Russian. Or at least, I hope it does.


End file.
